1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of devices for removal of stakes, or the like, which have been driven into, or otherwise placed within the ground. The invention is further directed to a method specifically directed to removal of such items from the ground wherein leverage is applied to foundation members, or the like, associated with stakes, or the like, driven into the ground. The invention is even more directed to a method and apparatus for practicing the method wherein a pair of cooperative arms may grip a stake, or the like, and by leverage applied to an associated foundation member, or the like, remove the same in successive steps. The invention is even more particularly directed to such a method and apparatus wherein the stake, or the like, in being removed may be gripped on two edges, or a portion of two edges without the necessity of gripping all around the stake, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been certain devices manufactured and used for the removal of stakes, posts, and the like, driven into the ground. Usually such items will consist of gripping members such as complex cam arrangements, cables, ropes, or the like, completely surrounding such stake, or the like, and similar means activated by winches or jack-like arrangements operating from a base position adjacent the ground into which the stake, or the like, has been previously inserted.
The present method and apparatus involves a simplified and very effective mechanism which may be utilized by gripping a stake, or the like, upon two sides only so that if it in contact with some other object it is not necessary surround it nor to have suitable ground position for placement of a jack, or the like, and wherein an associated foundation, or the like, may be used as a leverage position. In this respect the present invention is totally unique as compared to any existing prior art known to us.